


ten centuries

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: First Meeting, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, He's been around for a while, No pairings - Freeform, Scaring, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Vampires, blood mention, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel still had no idea if he liked Halloween or not.</p><p>It was a simple thing to decide, it held no real importance on his life and it wasn't as if he were being judged on his answer or anything. But, each year- for the past ten centuries- whenever he joined in with the festivities and came home with what ever candy he'd manage to scam that night, he failed each time to settle on a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten centuries

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I got off of tumblr:
> 
> Halloween writing!!! Quick spoopy thingw w/ any youtubb and vampires and spoopiness!!!
> 
> Hope I did it justice! :D

Marcel still had no idea if he liked Halloween or not.

It was a simple thing to decide, it held no _real_ importance on his life and it wasn't as if he were being judged on his answer or anything. But, each year- for the past _ten_ centuries- whenever he joined in with the festivities and came home with what ever candy he'd manage to scam that night, he failed each time to settle on a decision.

On one hand, he enjoyed being able to tell people that he was _actually_ a vampire without them thinking he was lying or just fucking with them. But then again, he was a adult man and he _looked_ like he was in his twenties- so that meant he couldn't _actually_ be apart of Halloween properly without getting a few weird looks.

Of course, he'd been alive for long enough that he'd grown used to receiving odd looks, but it made the holiday less fun when people refused to let him partake in trick or treating.

He was still a child at heart and it didn't matter if he was as old as the dirt beneath him.

"It's a lot fucking better than Christmas, that's for sure," he muttered as he trudged down the street. The darkness of the night kept his skin cool and thankfully the light from the moon wasn't as cruel as the sun's harsh rays. He kept his head down as he walked, with his stereotypical red and black vampire cape dragging along behind him and he had the sudden urge to rip it off and just leave it on the side of the road.

He had dressed up as Dracula, just like he did ever year.

Just like he'd probably do next year too.

"Everyone who I could possibly exchange gifts with is dead and there's no real point in making friends anymore, since it all ends the same," he yelled into the air, his shoes scuffing against the pavement as he walked, "vampires aren't even scary anymore! The twilight fad is done, every day is the same and I'm over it! I thought this would be fucking cool! I thought it'd be fucking worth it!"

Gritting his teeth together, he whipped his head around to face the darkness. He could hear someone shuffling around behind him and he was in the mood to pick a fight- probably even with a child in this moment. He was angry, bitter and annoyed that he'd chosen this life and now he was regretting it.

"Who the fuck is out there?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion. He could feel his fangs lowering- almost instinctually- at the thought of a fight.

At the thought of blood.

"He knows- it's too bloody late... no, no, no. Focking shit, it's not gonna work Lui,"

Marcel could hear the voice whispering clearly, as if they were just speaking normally. To a 'normal human', they probably would've been able to remain hidden but Basically wasn't normal. If they were there to rob him, then they were going to be in for a bit of a surprise and Marcel smiled at the thought- but his fangs made it more menacing than cheerful.

"You are the worse thieves, _ever_ ," Basically sighed, shaking his head. He spun on his heel and began to walk away, deciding that they weren't worth the effort it would take to fight them. He wanted to go home and sleep for a few days, to get this shitty night off his mind.

"We ain't gonna mug you, just gonna jump scare you," one of them called out and Marcel instantly placed his accent as Irish, "we saw your costume and that you were trick or treating-"

" _Trying_ to trick or treat, rather," the other one- Lui- interrupted, Marcel heard the sound of flesh hit flesh and the quiet 'ouch' that followed. He turned back around to face them and smiled slightly.

"And- as I was bloody saying- thought you would enjoy being scared in the name of Halloween. Or at least not kill us if we jumped out at you, but we'll leave you alone. Sorry dude," Basically rolled his eyes, trying to cover his disappointment that they didn't even get to _attempt_ to scare him. The night just kept supplying him with different reasons why it sucked to be a vampire and he was getting annoyed. He opened his mouth to tell them to get lost when he felt a warm breath at the back of his neck. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and Marcel's heart started to pound in his chest.

He didn't even hear anyone come up behind him.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk to strangers," the low voice whispered in his ear and Basically swallowed deeply. He suddenly felt hands roughly grab at his shoulders and Marcel couldn't stop his scream of alarm from slipping past his lips, it had been a long time since someone had genuinely scared him. They spun him around quickly, before letting go and bursting into laughter.

"Did... You... Hear his fucking scream!" The voice laughed, their words coming out in a pant and Marcel felt offended.

"I know, dude! I'm so glad that worked, he screamed like a little bitch," the Irish one laughed and Marcel felt both offended, and like he wanted to punch someone.

"You assholes," he hissed, but it just made them laugh harder.

"I'm Jonathan, but you can call me Delirious," the man behind him introduced, extending his hand between them and Basically entertained the idea of ignoring it. Yet, for the first time in _ages_ , Marcel felt normal. Like he was just a normal human getting pranked by his friends and it was that idea that made his shake Delirious's hand with a grin.

"I have no idea how you managed to sneak up on me, nobody's ever done that before," he huffed, tossing a glance over his shoulder to watch as the other two moved closer.

"First time for every thing! I'm David or Daithi, this here is Lui," Daithi introduced, gesturing to the shorter man standing beside him, "What's yer name?"

"Marcel,"

"Well Marcel, we're on our way to meet our other friends at a Halloween party. Wanna join us?" Lui asked, a genuine smile on his features.

"Sure, lead the way you fuckers,"

He was breaking his own rules by saying yes, but Marcel didn't care anymore. Life was boring without friends- especially since he didn't have any family anymore- and these guys had proved their worth to him tonight. He wanted to have fun, to get to know them and maybe even start to enjoy his immortal life.

It had took Marcel over _ten_ centuries- but tonight- he finally decided that he did indeed enjoy Halloween.

And his new friends were to thank.


End file.
